Veritas
by Blue Socked Llama
Summary: A Creepy Teacher comes to South Park and none of the kids of South Park can lie! My first Fan Fiction.
1. Truth & Lies

**Veritas**

This is my first South Park Fan Fiction. Actually, It's my first Fan Fiction. Also, I've only seen a few seasons, so If I make a mistake let me know. Also, If you want me to add anything to my story or you have any ideas, hit that review button! I kind of don't know where this is going so… help please. :D

hr>

Miles from any other signs of life in a cave in Colorado a woman sat, her eyes glowing a soft green. She only looked about 25, but in reality she was much older. She was ancient. She had been here since the birth of the Earth, and would always be here to protect it.

In her mind's eye she could see everyone, everything. If the Earth were in danger, she would fight for it. And anything that could become a threat to Earth had to be eliminated. In her mind, she saw a small town. She could practically smell the corruption through her vision. Her eyes burned with anger. She saw them mistreating animals, Stealing each other's property, and worst of all, polluting the Earth! This had to be fixed. She was going to South Park.

hr>

The students laughed and ran around the class. Cartman was standing on a desk, holding Kyle's hat out of his reach. Kyle and Stan were yelling at him while Kenny stood to the side, snickering. A few kids were joining in the effort to completely cover Butters in sticky tape. It was total chaos.

"Shouldn't there be a teacher here?" Kenny asked.

"Maybe he died," Cartman replied, unconcerned. The door suddenly squeaked open. He turned sharply and the desk could no longer hold his weight. It collapsed and he landed among the rubble on the floor. The whole class cracked up, and his face turned red with anger and embarrassment. Kyle picked up his hat and slowly all the kids noticed the stranger at the door. A short woman with black hair was standing there. She had bright green eyes and wore a long blue dress. There was an expression of disbelief on her face, which was quickly replaced with anger.

"You. How did that desk get broken?" She said sharply to Cartman, who was now standing.

"Uh… Kyle did it," Cartman said quickly. "He was… jumping on it. I tried to stop him…" The woman's face grew angrier.

"Do I _look _like an idiot to you?" Cartman opened his mouth. "Don't answer that. I _saw_ that you were standing on it. Tell me, do you stand on your table at home? No? Then have some respect for things that don't belong to you! And do you make a habit of lying? What makes you think that this is acceptable behavior!" All through this speech her voice was growing steadily louder. Kids were edging towards their desks. Clearly, you didn't want to get on her bad side. She walked to the front of the room, and her eyes briefly glowed with anger.

"You will go to the principal right now and explain why our school now has one less desk. Then you will stay after school and clean up this mess." Cartman glared angrily at her then stormed out of the room.

"All right. My name is Miss Oris. I am your substitute teacher today. I do not tolerate horseplay in my class. If you muck up you will be scrubbing toilets until you graduate. Do I make myself clear?" There was a nervous silence. "Good. Open your math books."

hr>

In the cafeteria, Cartman muttered to himself under his breath as they sat down and began to eat.

"Miserable old cow. Stay after school? What if I have an appointment? Not my fault they make crappy desks…" The other three stared at him interestedly. He glared at them. "She is! She's twisted. I'm gonna miss Terrence and Phillip!"

"Actually, I agree. There's something weird about her. Did you see her eyes? It was like they were glowing!" commented Kyle.

"I think you've been eating too much cheap cafeteria food," replied Stan, giving him a weird look.

"No, seriously! Whenever she got really mad it was like this quick flash…" he trailed off when they heard more shouting.

"…A complete waste of Tape, which cost the _school_ money! Do you think money grows on trees? Do you think _tape_ grows on trees? I don't think so!" Miss Oris had obviously noticed that the whole role of tape was wrapped around Butters.

"Personally, I don't want to sit through another 2 periods of _that_," Stan said. "All in favor of ditching?" Cartman and Kenny quickly agreed, but Kyle bit his lip.

"She'll find out. Didn't you see when Wendy and Bebe were passing notes? She had her back to them, but she still was all like, 'No passing notes in my class, Wendy and Bebe'. It's like she's psychically attuned to what we're doing or something." Cartman, Kenny and Stan cracked up.

"Fine, dude. Stay. I mean, who knows what she's capable of," said Kenny, mock seriously.

"Ok, whatever. I'll come. But when she catches us, I'm so telling her it was your idea," sighed Kyle.

hr>

Miss Oris sat alone in the classroom, eating her lunch. She angrily thought about the day's events. _They're all nasty little liars._ _Maybe I'll fix that first. _She smiled grimly and began to chant.

hr>

Sneaking out hadn't been that hard. If you followed a hall no one used there was a back door that someone usually forgot to lock. Once they were out the school they headed for Stark's Pond.

"Still worried about Miss Oris?" Stan said, smiling when he saw Kyle's frown.

"There really is something weird about her. _How _did she know about that note?" He said anxiously.

"She probably just heard them making all the noise passing it. Seriously, dude, you need to chill. She doesn't have psychic powers and she'll never find out you ditched," Stan said comfortingly.

"Yeah. I guess. It's a stupid idea, isn't it?" he laughed. "I can't believe I nearly wasted a day like this worrying about her. Thanks Stan,"

"No problem." He replied, and threw the snowball he had been concealing behind his back in Kyle's face.

Until 3:00 they had an all out snowball war. Stan and Kyle won when they threw themselves at Kenny and Cartman's fort and buried them.

hr>

When Stan got home he went up to his room and got started on his homework. After about five minutes, though, his mom called him down.

"Yeah, what is it…" He froze, halfway down the stairs when he saw Miss Oris standing by his front door.

"Miss Oris tells me that she didn't see you for your last two lessons, Stan," Mrs. Marsh said quietly and calmly. Stan knew she was about to explode with anger. "Were you at school, Stan?"

"No, I ditched and went to Stark's Pond," he said in a rush, before he had time to think of an excuse. His eyes widened with shock. He tried to say something, anything to get himself out of trouble, but instead he said, "Kenny, Cartman, Kyle and I had a snowball fight until 3," Miss Oris' eyes had a smug, satisfied look. His parents and Miss Oris talked quietly for a minute while Stan tried to comprehend what had just happened. He kept thinking _Kyle was right. _

Miss Oris left and his mom and dad yelled at him for about two hours solid. Then he went to bed. _What's going on?_ He thought, and fell asleep.

hr>

The next day they all met in front of the bus stop, as usual.

"Last night she came to my house and told my mom and dad I ditched. You were right, Kyle. She knows stuff." Said Stan, as soon as he arrived.

"We know. She came to our houses too," said Kenny.

"But the weirdest part was…" Stan continued.

"We couldn't lie," said Kenny.

"Kyle, you were right. She can do things. Today we should watch her closely, see if we can see her eyes glow, like you said. Any other ideas, Kyle?" He paused. "Kyle?"

"The Jew had a breakdown," Cartman smirked briefly.

"He never gets in trouble," Said Kenny, with a slightly humored tone.

"Kyle? Hello? It's not the end of the world. If you didn't ditch at least once during primary school you would have been like, a freak. Don't worry, your parents will get over it," Stan said in a calm voice.

"I'm… grounded," Croaked Kyle. Cartman rolled his eyes.

"So am I. Every kid has been grounded at least once. Its normal!"

"Not for me!" Kyle looked Stan in the eye. "I'm supposed to be the good kid. I don't do bad things. I shouldn't have left school,"

"God, Kyle, stop being such a fag," Cartman said as the bus pulled up. They got on and sat silently all the way.

hr>

"I didn't do my homework because I was playing the game sphere all night with my cousin," said Bebe, then clapped her hands over her mouth with a look of fear in her eyes. Miss Oris' face grew angry. Stan watched her eyes closely. Then, just like Kyle said, for a split second they glowed green. He inhaled sharply and Miss Oris looked at him. He quickly looked down at his homework, which happened to be only half finished.

He tried to get Kyle's attention, but he was too depressed to notice anything. He was probably oblivious to this whole truth thing.

At lunch Stan tried to convince Kyle it was all going to be ok, but he wasn't listening. Stan was so frustrated. Kyle was the only one of them smart enough to figure out what was going on. Cartman was too stupid to worry, but Kenny seemed slightly worried.

"I really saw her eyes glow green. It was really creepy," He told Kenny.

"Uh huh."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Said Stan, narrowing his eyes.

"No." Kenny looked shocked. "I mean… well… It's just not possible. Eyes don't glow,"

"I really saw it. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to say, cos' it's a lie!"

"I believe you believe you saw something," Kenny said carefully. "But it's probably your imagination. You heard what Kyle said yesterday, you felt too guilty to lie last night, and now you're making something supernatural out of nothing,"

"Then what did Kyle see yesterday?" he demanded angrily. Kenny shrugged, and continued his lunch.

hr>

After school they had detention. Kyle looked like he was on the verge of tears the entire time. Half the class was still in. Apparently none of them could lie either. Stan sat there for an hour, just thinking about what was going on. When he was allowed to leave he still didn't know what to do. He'd have to get Kyle back to normal.

hr>

That night Stan was very quiet. He did all his homework and went to bed when he was told. Then he waited until his parents fell asleep and climbed out his window onto a ladder he had put there earlier. Stealthily, he crept over to Kyle's house.

There was lattice right outside Kyle's window. He climbed up it and tapped on his window. After a few seconds Kyle opened the window and looked at Stan, panicked.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"You're acting really weird. Seriously, Your mom and dad _will _get over it. Your detention's over. You've done your time. And I need your help. Can I come in? I think your lattice is breaking," Stan whispered.

"No! They'll catch you, and I'll get in trouble."

"I'm not getting off your lattice until you let me in." Stan said stubbornly. Kyle looked conflicted.

"Okay," He whispered nervously.

"Kyle, what's really wrong?"

"It's just. Okay, I'm sorry. Miss Oris came to my house first and she made me say it was your idea. And that's not all. We can't lie. I'm scared I'll tell everyone my secrets," He looked like he was going to cry again.

"It's not your fault. And what do you have to hide?" Asked Stan.

"I still sleep with a teddy bear. I like the Backstreet Boy's music. I covered that school wall in paint. I was carrying a tin of paint and I tripped," Stan was silently killing himself with laughter. Kyle face turned red with embarrassment. Then he smiled evilly.

"What's your deepest, darkest secret?"

"I raised 5 kittens under my bed for 4 months because they were strays and they would have died," Kyle snickered quietly. "I couldn't just leave them to die!" Once they had gotten over laughing at each other they moved on to more serious conversation.

"We should ask Cartman his darkest secret," proposed Kyle, smiling evilly.

"Definitely. And Kenny." Replied Stan.

"And Butters."

"And Miss Oris,"

"Actually, that's a good idea. We could find out what she's doing, and how she's doing it," said Kyle thoughtfully.

"I saw her eyes glow. I reckon she knows we're on to her," They talked for a while longer, then Stan climbed back down the lattice and went home.

hr>

The next day Cartman wasn't at the bus stop. Stan and Kyle walked up to Kenny with identical evil grins.

"What's your darkest secret?" They asked in unison.

"Sheep scare the crap out of me," Stan fell over backwards laughing. Kyle frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Once when I was on a farm when I was little I saw a sheep wearing lipstick, and I said to my mom, 'hey mom, why's that sheep wearing lipstick?' but then all these people started screaming and it turned out it was blood, cos' it had mauled 3 other sheep." Kyle also cracked up. Kenny looked angry. The bus arrived and they got on.

"Where's fat ass?" asked Kyle.

"Dunno," replied Stan. They looked at Kenny. He glared at them angrily. Stan laughed.

hr>

Cartman arrived halfway through the first lesson. He was out of breath.

"Why are you late?" Miss Oris demanded angrily.

"My mom was yelling at me because I fed the girl down the street's goldfish to her dog," he looked surprised at what he had said.

"You will make up the time you missed after school," She said coldly.

"What?"

"Do you have a problem with my rules?"

"Yes! I mean…"

Cartman was getting himself in to more and more trouble. Kyle grinned evilly and enjoyed Cartman's punishment. Stan smiled at him, and then began to doodle in his book with a bored look on his face. After Miss Oris got sick of yelling, which took a while, and they started their lessons. During History she yelled so much she made Butters cry when he admitted he wasn't listening.

"That twisted bitch!" Stan muttered under his breath. He didn't like Butters much, but what kind of teacher treated a kid like that?

"If you have comments about me, Stan, I would prefer you said them to my face!" She began to yell. Her eyes flashed green. _How _does _she hear us? _He thought. When she finished yelling at him and gave him a detention, he gave Kyle a look that clearly said _She's-evil-and-we-need-to-make-a-plan. _

"If you continue to break the rules and rebel against me, I will be forced to suspend you," She said without turning around.


	2. Phase 1

Hey Guys, sorry this has taken so long. I've been mega stressed. I was in the School production of Annie get your Gun and on the final night there was a gas leak and 500 people could have died. We had a hoedown in the car park at the time to keep our spirits up and I didn't cry but when I've been alone I've been so upset and scared...

Also my grandparents were staying with us and its pretty hard to write south park fan fiction when they're always there. But they're home now and my brothers away so I've got 5 very long lonely days to write this in.

Also, you probably noticed that my horizontal rules failed, so now I'll just write 0000000000 in between scene changes.

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! I'm inspired. This Chapter is dedicated to **Skampi, Call Me Blue Streak, smartykid, NeonNights and BlackNeonTears**. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Mine Mine Mine Mine... Not yours! Nah just kidding. Not mine. Or Yours. Unless it is. In which case thanks for a great show.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kyle laid on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. _What are we going to do?_ He thought. _Ok, need a plan. What do we already know? _He rolled over and picked up a pencil and some paper. He began to write:

Has powers that make us unable to lie.  
Has a really short temper.  
Has unnatural hearing abilities.  
Can read minds (?)

_We need to figure out where she's from, and what else she can do. _He chewed lightly on the end of his pencil as the thought. Several minutes passed. "I've got it!" he hissed quietly. He would need help. He looked at his watch. Cartman and Stan didn't get out of detention for another 15 minutes. He needed them, so It looked like they wouldn't be able to get started until Lunch tomorrow. Unless they broke into the school at night...

No. He couldn't. He couldn't risk getting expelled. He was in enough trouble as it was without expulsion...

_But there could be more at stake than a permanent record here, _Said an annoying little voice in his head. _This could be life or death, you don't know what she's capable of._

Ok, damn it! I'll do it!" he whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock. Stupid bloody clock. What's the point of making it tick so loud? Nobody wants to know when each second passes. Vengeful little clock makers. It's probably a secret torture mechanism for kids in detention. But doesn't it bother the teachers?_

Stan looked over to Miss Oris, who was marking papers, oblivious to the clock. He sighed. Only 5 minutes to go. Miss Oris looked up sharply.

"Mr Marsh, I believe you have work to go on with?" She said in a maddeningly calm voice, but with eyes blazing. He glared at her, and stared back at his English comprehension sheet, pretending to write something. It was actually pretty scary, a teacher who could see what you were doing when she's facing the other way, whose eyes glow, who can possibly read minds...

_Ah Crap! _He thought. _She could know what I'm thinking now! She knows I'm on to her. Got to drown out the thoughts. Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb... _He stared determinedly at his sheet, but out the corner of his eye he saw Miss Oris stare at him quizzically, then continue her marking.

"Alright, children. You may go." _Thank God! _Thought Stan. He had sung just about every nursery rhyme he knew in his head. "Mr Marsh, could I have a word?" Stan felt like his insides were freezing up. _Oh God._ That was all he could think. Those seven words hit him like brick after brick being thrown at his face. "Sure," he choked.

"Stan," She said kindly. "I feel like you're not very focused in my class. Do you find that there's a problem in the curriculum?" she asked.

"N-no." He mumbled.

"Alright then. What is the problem?" Stan shook his head and smiled weakly. He concentrated very hard on the english sheet in front of him. In particular, the question that said, _Which line in the text is an example of personification?_

"No problem," he said, and his heart soared. _I've figured out how to beat her! If I just focus on something other than her..._

"If you don't have a problem, then would you please tell my why you not only break rules in class, but encourage your friends to disobey me also?" Her voice had regained that steely tone he now knew so well.

Stan imagined he had just smashed an expensive vase. "I didn't mean to."

"Mr Marsh, look at me. I am through playing games. You will tell me everything. Now." He raised his head slowly, just as there was a mighty crash from down the hall.

0000000000000000000000000000000

It was time to begin putting his plan into action. He called Stan first.

"Hello?" said a voice on the line.

"Hey, Mrs Marsh, is Stan there?" asked Kyle.

"No, he's not back from detention yet,"

"Oh. Ok then, I'll try later. bye." Kyle hung up quickly and felt a strong surge of panic. _He should have been home at least 10 minutes ago. _He picked up the phone and dialled Cartman's number. It rang for a long time, and he almost hung up, when finally Cartman answered, grumbling.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"Cartman, It's me, Kyle. Do you know where Stan is? He should have been home ages ago."

"Ah, worried about your boyfriend, Jew?"

"Shut the fu-" He began.

"Oh my God, Kyle, get over your PMS, he had to stay late and talk to Miss Oris." Again, Kyle felt panic.

"And he's still there?"

"How the hell should I know?" Kyle roared with frustration.

"Ok, meet me half a block from the school in 10 minutes."

"Why the hell-"

"We're going to stop her."

"Oh. Cool then." Kyle hung up. He called Kenny and told him about the plan within 30 seconds, then left immediately. He walked as fast as he could, then stood waiting for the others to show up.

"Took your time," He said, giving Kenny an accusatory stare.

"Hey, at least I'm here, which is more than I can say for.." Kenny trailed off as Cartman came into view.

"Hurry up, fatass. Ok, here's the plan. You two are gonna go in through the front. Make as much noise as possible. Break anything you see,"

"What? That's the Gayest plan I've ever heard. Do you want us to be murdered or something?" Yelled Cartman.

"You're the distraction, fatass! While you two do that, I'll be outside the window, and as soon as she leaves the room I'll go in, and me and Stan will search her desk. Remember, as soon as you hear the door open, RUN." Kenny hesitiated for a moment.

"Ok, We'll do it." he said.

"What do ya mean, we?" Cartman said angrily.

"Do you want to be stuck with her forever?"

"No, but why do I have to put my life on the line?"

"Should've known you wouldn't do it, you pussy," Kyle said, glaring.

"AY! I'm no pussy!"

"Prove it." There was a moment's silence. Cartman sighed.

"Fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kyle crouched and ran over to the window. Getting in would be easy; Their class was on the gound floor and the window was open despite the cold weather. From inside he heard snatches of conversation.

"...Not very focused in my class. Do you find that there's a problem in the curriculum?" He heard Miss Oris say.

"N-no." Stan mumbled.

"Alright then. What is the problem?" said Miss Oris. Kyle looked at his watch. They should have started the diversion already...

At the front of the school Cartman and Kenny were just going in.

"Can you believe it?" asked Kenny. "_Kyle_ told us to trash the school!" Cartman smiled.

"Yeah, I never would've predicted that. Hey, look! Glass!" Cartman pointed to a large glass trophy cabinet. Kenny smiled and ran into the nearest classroom and grabbed two chairs. He handed one to Cartman and together they smashed into smithereens. Then they jumped on the chairs until their cheap wood frame collapsed. Then they ran into the library, and started ripping books in half and throwing them at the windows, causing them to smash. They were having so much fun, they didn't pay any attention to the sound of a door opening and closing, until they heard footsteps running down the hall. They looked at each other in horror.

"Through here!" Kenny whispered, pointing to a door to their right. They ran through it and found themselves in the cafeteria. They ran through another door and found themselves behind the counter, in the kitchen. The footsteps were gettting closer. "We can't outrun her," gasped Kenny. "We have to hide!" Cartman threw open the closest door, which turned out to be a really large pantry. They pushed some stuff out of their way and sat in uncomfortable crouched positions on the bottom shelf. Kenny pulled the pantry door shut. They heard her open the door. They held their breath as he footsteps moved around the room, getting closer and closer. She was right next to the door...

She stood there for what felt like forever and then moved away. They heard her open the industrial-size fridges, then slam them shut. "Damn it!" She yelled, and walked briskly towards the door. They waited for about 30 seconds, then Cartman kicked the door open. They scurried out, breathing deeply.

"Let's get the hell out of here," said Cartman. Kenny nodded and they bolted out the exit. Unfortunately for them, it was one of those emergency exits which beep loudly when opened. Once more, they exchanged terrified looks, then dove behind the nearest bushes. Miss Oris was outside in seconds, looking around with green fire in her eyes. For one happy moment, they thought She wouldn't guess where they were; she was just staring at the ground. Then they realised: She was staring at their footprints, which ended abruptly behind the bush. Her head flicked up, and the fire shot out towards them. The bush exploded into flames. They screamed and rolled away, putting out the fire on their clothes. She walked towards them menacingly. They were in full sight now. This was the end. She knew it was them, there was nowhere left to run, nowhere left to hide...

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kyle heard the crash and the door being thrown open. He heard "Stay here!" being yelled down the hall. He stood up and climbed quickly through the window.

"Stan! You're Okay!" said Kyle, smiling.

"Kyle!" he grinned, standing up. "I've found a way to beat her! I mean, I could lie! If you just concentrate really hard on something else, you say stuff about that instead! You're just answering a different question!"

"Awesome! Look, we only have a few minutes. That's Kenny and Cartman; they're the diversion. We've gotta search her desk and stuff..." They hurried over to her desk and started rummaging through the drawers.

"Nothing, only school stuff..." mumbled Stan.

"No, there's gotta be something..." Kyle replied vaguely. "Aha!" He had found miss Oris' handbag. He opened it and pulled out a stack of papers. "Dear Miss Oris, Yada Yada Yada, Teacher shortage... Here we go! her home address!"

"And look! her journal!" Stan said triumphantly, holding up what he had found during his search. "Okay, lets go." he said, and they both swung themselves out of the window. They started running back towards the cluster of trees where Kyle had talked to Kenny and Cartman, When they heard screams on the other side of the school. They stopped in their tracks. They looked at each other, Then ran back they way they had come, towards Kenny and Cartman.

0000000000000000000000000000000

And that's my second chapter. Hope you like. Sorry it's so short! And it took so long! Next chapter I'll try to make longer. Please R & R!


End file.
